Dancing for Love
by VenusShadowWarlock
Summary: Mint has registered for a local ballet competition. An accident occurs at one of her performances, and she takes it out on herself. Will everybody's favorite green haired alien be there to cheer her up? MintxKish. Updates on Fridays or weekends.
1. Chapter 1: Gotta Dance!

A/N: Hey! It's me, Ribbon-Mint-Echo, here with my first ever fan fiction! I can't wait,

I'm so excited! It's Tokyo Mew Mew, which is probably what most of my stories will be

about. Anyways, let me move on to the story description, which will be at the beginning

of every story.

Story description: There is a local ballet competition coming up, and Mint has registered

for it. Kish, everyone's favorite green-haired alien, has been there to see all of her

performances, which is not really what she wanted. What she desperately wants is for her

older brother, (Onii-sama,) to see her compete. He seems to be too busy…every single

time. He then blows a fuse at Mint for bugging him about it too much, which makes her

extremely depressed. So depressed that she can barely even focus when she dances. An

accident occurs at one of her performances, and she takes it out on herself. Will anybody

be there to cheer her up?

BTW, the pairing will be MintxKish. Have a problem with it? Instead of flaming, be

smart and don't read it. Thank you. Now, let's start!

DANCING FOR LOVE

Chapter 1: Gotta Dance!

It was just another ordinary day at Café Mew Mew. As usual, Ichigo was being over

powered by the customers, Lettuce was sweeping up pieces of broken plates, Pudding

was throwing a mini circus, Zakuro was being cold and anti-social to the customers, and

Mint was sitting at her "tea-drinking table," sipping on a cup of tea. The café was more

crowded than usual.

"Sigh…for some reason it seems to be really crowded today…oh, well duh! It's a holiday today! And naturally everybody's off except for us…but is it really necessary that they all decide to come _here_?" Ichigo complained.

"Even _I_ would have to agree with you on that one," Mint said from her table.

"But Mint Onee-chan, everyday is like a day off for you, na no da!" Pudding shouted standing atop her circus ball while balancing some plates.

"She's right, you know," Lettuce cut in. I'm not trying to sound rude in anyway, but all you do everyday is sit in that exact spot and drink tea."

"For your information, I'm certainly _not _just sitting here drinking tea. I already told you, when it comes to taste testing, I'm superior! Plus, that's my way of helping out around here. I don't mean to get technical, but it's a form of working!" Mint debated as she finished off her tea.

"Girls!" Ryou shouted as he came out of the kitchen with a paper in his hand. "Mint, stay where you are-

"Like she's going anywhere?!" a steamed Ichigo interrupted.

"Not now, Ichigo. The rest of you except for Mint, get back to work." He commanded.

"Hmph!" Ichigo stormed off. The others released a sigh and got back to work. Ryou took a seat next to Mint.

_Normally_, Mint thought, _he would never want to just sit down and talk to me. Something must be up_... "So…what's wrong?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing's wrong," he responded. He placed the paper he was holding on the table. "You enjoy doing ballet, right?" he asked.

"Yes, infact it is the only other thing that keeps me entertained besides tea," she responded in a snobby tone.

"Oh, well…good," he said. "Then why don't you take a look at the article I found in today's newspaper," he explained. Mint looked at the newspaper. In huge letters at the top, it said: TOKYO BALLET COMPETITION! This captured her attention. It read:

Do you enjoy ballet? Are you a Pointe dancer? Do you someday wish to be called a "Prima Ballerina?" Then this is the contest for you! It starts out local, and the winners will progress to the nationals. The winner will get to be the star of the next upcoming Broadway show, "Bluebird," which will be held in New York City! If you want to give it a shot, come try out at the Tokyo Academy of Ballet. We are located on North Shizuka Avenue, and our number is 492-593-2481. Come try out; you could be the next Prima Ballerina!

By the time Mint had finished reading the article, she had stars in her eyes. _Me? A Prima Ballerina? No way! It could never happen…could it? Ah! Should I try out, or shouldn't I? Uh…I think I might need a little boost from Onee-sama and the others for this!_

A/N: So? How did I do for my first time? Reviews and constructive criticism will be greatly excepted! But please, no flames, and no MintxKish bashing. I will mostly update on US weekends. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Determination

**A/N: My second chapter! Thanks for the reviews! (I know it's only been 1 day since the first chapter, but I couldn't wait!) I wish more people would read and review! Oh well, here goes the second chapter of Dancing for Love.**

DANCING FOR LOVE

Chapter 2: Determination

Just as Mint was getting ready to inform her friends of the exciting news, she realized that Ryou had left the table. "Hey Onee-sama! Everybody!" she exploded running towards her friends waving the paper in the air.

"What? What is it?" could be heard from among the group.

"Oh my gosh!" Ichigo beamed.

"What's wrong?" Lettuce asked confused.

"Nothing, it's just that…Mint was actually _running_!" Ichigo stated sarcastically.

"Ichigo, you baka!" Mint said angrily. "Mind _you_, I wanted to tell you all that I have great news!" she practically shouted.

"…Well?" Zakuro asked thinking that it would be something worthless and unnecessary.

"Oh, Onee-sama! You should be the first to know!" she handed the paper to her idol, hoping she would be happy for her.

"You're going to try out?" Zakuro asked as she finished reading the paper.

"Well…I don't know. Should I?...I probably don't even have what it takes…" she exclaimed disappointedly.

"Mint…come over here. I think we should talk," Zakuro told her, gesturing her to come to the back table.

"Wait! What's going on, na no da?" Pudding asked, curious to see what had happened to her long-time friend.

"Oh!" Mint jumped as she took the paper from Zakuro and handed it to Pudding. She then followed Zakuro. Ichigo and Lettuce read the article along with Pudding.

"Have a seat," Zakuro said pointing at the chair. Mint slowly took her seat, curious to know what her "older sister" had in mind. "Mint…don't think I'm pressuring you, because I'm not. It's just that...you are one of the most experienced Ballerinas I have ever met. And I'm not just saying that to make you happy. Because as you know, I myself am a dancer, so I know a lot of people that do ballet."

"Onee-sama…" Mint couldn't believe what she was listening to.

"The point I'm trying to make is, I think you should try out, but of course you don't have to. I'm sure that the others and I will support whatever decision you make, okay?" Zakuro reassured her little friend.

"Thank you so much Zakuro Onee-sama!" Mint jumped up and gave her a friendly hug. Normally Zakuro wasn't very fond of this, but what the heck.

"Mint Onee-chan!" Pudding shouted enthusiastically as she ran over to the table.

"Mint, this is a great opportunity!" Lettuce remarked wearing a friendly smile.

"Yeah, you're really good at ballet. I think you should try out!" Ichigo encouraged.

"You'll win, na no da!" Pudding chanted happily.

"You…really think I should give it a shot?" Mint asked with confidence.

"Yeah!" the three girls shouted. (Of course Pudding had added a "na no da" at the end of hers.)

"Okay…I'm gonna do it!" Mint was extremely determined at this point. "Thanks everyone!" she added. "Watch out New York, here I come!" This made Zakuro smile on the inside.

Little did any of them know, a pair of bright yellow eyes had been watching them from outside the café. "I wonder what that snobby rich girl is so excited about?" it said. "I think I'm going to follow her and find out," it remarked as it watched Mint exit the café in her usual dance outfit.

**A/N: Okay, I hope you guys liked it. Please read and review! I desperately need more reviews! Cries Well, I will either update on US Friday nights, Saturdays, or Sundays. Please check back on any of those days! )**


	3. Chapter 3: Did I Make It?

**A/N: Ohiyo readers! I'm here with chapter 3. Things really start to heat up in this chapter and don't worry; it's longer than the others! BTW, Mint may seem a bit OOC in this chapter with her shyness. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review! I _need_ more reviewers!!! Well anyways, on with chapter 3 to Dancing for Love! **

DANCING FOR LOVE

Chapter 3: Did I Make It?

As Mint exited Café Mew Mew in her dance outfit, which was composed of a dark blue leotard, a light blue ballet skirt, white tights, and toe ballet slippers which she could not yet put on until she reached her destination, she immediately got the uneasy feeling that someone was watching her. She carefully observed her surroundings to make sure nothing seemed suspicious or out of place.

_It must be because I'm nervous about try-outs_, she thought. She continued to stroll down the sidewalk as she paid close attention to the street signs. Ok…_I'm on Shiira Road. Only_ _a few more blocks until I reach Shizuka Avenue_, she thought to herself as she happily ignored the disturbing vibes that were present earlier.

Okay, as most of you probably already know, the pair of eyes that were spying on the Mew Mews turned out to be the ever-so-popular, green-haired alien, Kish.

"Hmmm…why is she in her cute little dance outfit? It's not time for her ballet lessons yet, is it?" Kish asked himself as he glanced at the big clock in Tokyo Square. It read, "1:23 PM." _But according to human time, she leaves everyday at "4:00 PM,"_ he thought as he stared at the clock. "I wonder what she's up to? Meh…guess I'll just have to find out!" He smirked and continued to follow the unusually cheerful girl.

"Ok…according to the street signs, I'm already on Shizuka Avenue, so where is it?" Mint asked no one in particular, not realizing she was talking out loud. "Uh…Oh! There it is!" she exclaimed excitedly as she stared at the large white dance studio. In blue letters at the top, "TOKYO ACADEMY OF BALLET: HOME OF THE STARS," was painted. _Oh…my…god! My future as a Prima Donna…this is what it all comes down to!_ She thought as she ran inside the building, still completely oblivious to the fact that she was being stalked.

"…Tokyo Academy of Ballet, eh? This isn't where she usually goes…hmph. Fancy. This must be what she was so excited about…I should take a closer look," Kish whispered to himself as he crept up to one of the side windows.

As Mint entered the building, she became very nervous yet she was extremely happy at the same time. Of course she was confident in herself, but as she looked around more, she realized that only the best of the best could make it here. _Can I really do this?_ She thought as she observed the numerous trophies, metals, and certificates. _I mean, I know I'm decent, but…am I really Prima material? Ah well…I guess it's worth a shot. I didn't come here for nothing. _She walked up to the desk to ask about registration and try-outs.

"Excuse me?" Mint asked. The lady looked up. She was wearing a button down white collared shirt, a black knee-length business skirt, tan stockings, black buckle high heels, and red-lined glasses. Her red hair was tied back neatly in a bun at the center of her head.

"Oh, just a second hun!" she exclaimed, struggling to put the papers she was looking at. She leaned forward. "How may I help you?"

"Uh, y-yes, I was wondering if I could maybe try out for your competition?" Mint was very shy. She didn't know what the lady would think of her.

"Oh, wonderful!" the lady seemed excited. "Call me Mrs. Hidoshi," she insisted.

"O-okay, Mrs. Hidoshi," Mint obliged.

"Well, you certainly _do_ look prepared," Mrs. Hidoshi pointed out. "Come over here and have a seat. I'm going to ask you a few questions while you put on your toe shoes."

"Great!" Mint replied. She now felt more comfortable, knowing that Mrs. Hidoshi was so nice. She followed her to the cushioned bench.

"Competition?...You mean, she's going to compete in dance competition? And she's going to try out _now_?" Kish asked himself from outside the window. He'd listened to every single word of the conversation involving Mint. "Hahaha! Maybe I can do something to screw her up in front of the judges, like throw in a Kimera Anima! That's brilliant! She's a Mew Mew, so she deserves it!"

"Okay, Miss Aizawa, are you ready to show us the true art of ballet?" Mrs. Hidoshi asked Mint, who was more determined than ever.

"You bet!" Mint answered with a burning desire to win in the bottom of her heart.

"Then get out there and show us what you're made of!" Mrs. Hidoshi encouraged. Mint walked into the huge arena with nothing but confidence on her side.

Meanwhile, outside the studio, Kish had floated up to one of bigger windows to get a better view, and a better aim for the Anima. "Maybe…I shouldn't do this. She obviously wants to win _really_ bad…and she does look _kinda_ cute…Ack! What the hell am I _saying_!? I only love Ichigo…sigh…let me get the Kimera Anima ready," Kish said as a small parasite-like alien appeared above his open hand.

Mint stood in the middle of the arena while the judges prepared the music. The song would be "Midnight Moonlight" by a Russian composer. She told Mrs. Hidoshi that she'd danced to the song before, so she knew it very well.

"Are you ready, Miss Aizawa?" one of the male judges asked to make sure she was properly prepared.

"Absolutely," Mint responded, knowing that she would impress the judges with what she had in store.

"Okay, the music will start in exactly…fifteen seconds," the judge warned. Mint took in a deep breath. She looked out the window to see the beautiful relaxing crystal blue sky. For a split-second, she saw what appeared to be a blur of green, red, black, and two very tiny gold spots. She had recognized those colors. _No way…it can't be…impossible. He wouldn't be here anyway._ She released the breath she took in earlier.

Suddenly, the music started. The spotlights came down on _her_. She started out with a simple third position pose, and then leapt into about seven 360 degree full-circle spins. As the music gradually progressed in speed, so did Mint. She balanced on her toes perfectly, and her movements were flawless. She was matching the music without any trouble. She leapt into the air, and got in about four or five spins. It was a beautiful performance, so graceful…but Mint realized that the big finish, which she could _never_ seem to get right, was coming up. She felt confident though; she felt she could do anything. She decided to take that risk. She bounced into the air, spinning one time. She landed on one foot, while the other was pointed outward above her head. Her arms were balancing her entire body, and both feet were pointed professionally. She stood perfectly, almost like a statue. She didn't move an inch. Then, the music stopped. She let the pose go. Breathing heavily, she looked at the judges, desperate to see their expressions. They just stared at Mint. This shocked her a bit. She couldn't tell if it was a "you were amazing" look, or if it was a "that was terrible; go home and don't come back" look. She decided to make the first move.

"…So…did I make it…?"

**A/N: And _that_ was chapter 3! It was okay, but the actual dance itself was…meh. I have terrible description skills…so if you read this, please review it! Thank you! Oh and, MWAHAHAHAHA! My first cliffy! YAY!!!**

**(Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to me. Though I wish it did…)**


End file.
